Final Battle
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: A little battle I came up with at five thirty this morning. OCXRaven. Rated for violence, blood, and some language.


Final battle: The end of a war

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I do own the original character.

I don't know why, but I feel like writing a battle fic. I don't get my brain sometimes. Brilliant concepts, weak ability to articulate it. In my mind I am the fighter. I can see myself pulling off legendary maneuvers that would put tears to the eyes of the best fighters in any anime series. Each move being graceful, with the destructive force of a hurricane but with the precision of a surgeons scalpel. Sadly, I have no idea how to write it out. Other than that, I'd make a great fight co-ordinator for anime fights, but I think the animators would hate me for some of my more outlandish moves.

Back to the main point, I feel like writing a fight scene worthy of my dreams. Or if that falls through, I'd at least like to make it a memorable battle in the Teen Titans fics. Don't take a liking to the main character, I may kill him near the end. (For drama sake)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack wiped the blood from his lip, Slade had learned some new tricks and the Titans were ill prepared for it.

"Jack! We need to fall back! Let's go!" Robin had been fighting valiantly, but Slade broke his left arm and several ribs. He was on his R-cycle and was preparing to go back to the tower.

"No! If we run, he'll follow us and in all likelyhood kill us! Ugh!" Jack ran at Slade but was stopped short by a heavy punch to his stomach. He was thrown into a wall which promptly collapsed on him.

Cyborg lay beside his car, his legs having been seperated from him. He aimed his sonic cannon at Slade and fired when Jack flew into the wall. The blast broke the top half of the mask away revealing his eyes.

"That was the last mistake you'll ever make Cyborg." Slade began to run but a large piece of debris hit him in the back forcing him to turn to face the thrower. "You're still alive? I thought for sure you'd perished."

"It is not that simple to kill a Tameranian." Starfire had been thrown into a blast furnace and everyone thought she was dead. The only effect was she was forced to fight in the nude.

"Starfire, get out of here, he's too strong!" Robin gunned it on his cycle and tried to ram Slade but missed by mere inches.

"Tsk, tsk. When will you learn? I am invincible now. You couldn't kill me if you were at the top of your game." Slade had made a deal with an extra terrestrial that made him ten times more powerful than the Teen Titans.

"He can't, but I'm willing to try!" Jack stood up from the rubble, clutching a crimson sword in either hand. "I don't care if I die from this, but you won't have her!" He ran at Slade and cut a large gash in his armor before being swatted away again, one of the swords dropping from his hand.

"Jack, you should know as well as I that Raven will be mine, wether she wants to or not." His calm voice infuriated Jack more and more.

Cyborg fired another sonic blast, but his power cell was running extremely low. Each shot was weaker than the one before it.

"You poor deluded heroes. If you'll just hand over the girl, I might spare your lives. I'm feeling very generous today." Slade picked up the sword Jack had dropped and prepared to kill the new hero. Before he could strike, Jack rolled and swung at his legs, but even with the element of surprise he still missed.

"Damn you!" Jack stood up and swung at Slades head, but he lazily dodged each swing.

"You'll never learn will you?" Slade grabbed the edge of the blade and lifted Jack off the ground like a ragdoll. "Time to die."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Slade was wrapped in darkness and was flung into a nearby cement truck, the contents covering him. Raven had defied Robin's orders and arrived just in time to save her new lovers life.

Jack coughed into his left hand, quickly hiding it behind him. "Raven, you know it isn't safe here." She walked toward him as Slade climbed out of the damaged vehicle.

"It isn't safe anywhere with Slade as powerful as he is." She used her powers to lift the cement truck and slammed it down on the advancing super being.

Jack coughed again, spitting up blood this time. "We can't win, the only thing we can do is hold him back." He coughed again, more blood spattering on the ground. "I know when the situation is hopeless, but I'm going to fight him until my last breath. Go now Raven. Don't look back." He lifted himself up and gripped the crimson blade in his hand and started walking toward Slade and Starfire. Beast boy was out in the middle of the road with a concussion.

"Jack. I can't go. Not without you and the others." Jack turned to her. "Please, if we escape now, we can hide out until we're strong enough to stop him."

"Raven." He gently ran his free hand across her cheek. "I can't run. I'm weak, I'd never make half a mile before he'd catch up. You get the others and run." He turned his head as he coughed up more blood.

"Jack, I can help you if you fight him." She looked at him as he looked into her eyes.

"I can't let you do that." He kissed her passionately for several seconds, before pushing her away. "I'm sorry." She heard him mumble three words under his breath and she couldn't move. "This is my last fight." He turned away and ran at Slade, leaving Raven to wonder what she could do.

Slade held Starfire by her throat and was slowly choking her to death. "Too bad. I wouldn't have minded adding you to my harem. Such a shame." Before he could finish he was forced away.

"Let them go!" Jack held his sword in front of him. "If you want a fight." He spat some blood onto Slades chest. "Try me."

"You're still trying to win? Why don't you give in?" Slade swung his stole sword down but Jack rushed forward and impaled his sword through his stomach.

"That's why." He pushed the blade further before Slade slammed him away.

"You little bastard!" He threw Jack's sword at him with lethal accuracy. The cold red blade hit him in the abdomen as Slade coughed up large amounts of blood, he wouldn't live much longer with his bleeding as bad as it was.

"At least I won't die in vain, you two toned prick." Jack spat up a small amount of blood as he passed out from the loss of blood.

"Jack!" Raven felt the spell fall and she used her own to lift Slade into the air and into some electrical wires, killing him.

Starfire, Robin, and Raven knelt down beside their dying comerade. Cyborg pulled himself over to see how bad the damage was.

Several days later, Raven stood over a grave with a bundle of roses in one hand. She wore her usual cloak and leotard, but she kept her hood down as she stared at the stone in front of her.

The others were okay, but Robin was stuck with bandages around a good portion of his body and a cast on his arm made him less than happy.

She put the roses down and stood there for a few minutes just thinking to herself. After a few minutes she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Raven. You did what you had to do." She looked into his face. He had healed better than anyone could have expected.

"I know. I'm just a little shaken. I've, never killed anyone before. I've looked over your records. You've killed dozens of bad guys, dozens of other living people. How do you ever deal with it?" She looked into Jack's blue eyes, looking for an answer.

"I don't. Taking a life is a feeling you never get used to. There's no way to make the pain go away. I just do my best not to kill anymore. Sometimes though, there's no way to avoid it." He looked at Slades grave.

"I wish it could have ended better." Raven's eyes filled with tears. She'd learned to control her powers, and could feel her emotions without breaking anything, but she still sometimes bottled up some of her feelings.

"Me too. Still, if we hadn't done what we did, it'd likely be us here instead of him." Jack saluted the stone. "Rest easy. I respect the dead, but if you come back." His salute switched to a clenched fist. I'll put you right back in there and cement your sorry ass in that coffin." Raven smiled at his threat.

"We'd better get back. You still need your rest." She kissed his left cheek. "Especially for the night I've got planned." She blushed as she put her hood over her face.

Jack blushed as well as he wiped his hand in front of them as they teleported back to the tower.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simply amazing. I let Jack live. I originally planned to kill him, but looks like luck on his part staved of the reaper that is my keyboard.

If you like this, look at my other stories, specifically "Price of Power". I've been up all night with nothing but my will keeping me awake. I'm posting this for reasons I don't quite understand myself, but I hope you like this end of Slade. And now, I'm going to go into my living room, turn on my 360, and devastate some targets on a nonspecific game. Good night, and Council bless. 


End file.
